Third World War (Red Alert 2)
Dugan |commanders2=Yuri Vladamir Alex |forces1=Entire Allied GWIII Arsenal |forces2=Entire Soviet GWIII Arsenal |casual1=Massive |casual2=Extremely Massive }} "Soviet invasion confirmed!" :USA officer, confirming the Soviet invasion of North America You may be looking for the real World War III nations. Red indicates USSR and major World Socialist Alliance members. Striped Red and Blue represents areas that the Soviets invaded during the conflict.]] Great World War III, sometimes referred to as the Second Red War, was triggered by an invasion of the US by massive forces from the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, during 1972. The Allies won the war, although the Time Machine used during the Psychic Dominator Disaster would overwrite these events. Described below is the war as it is believed to have occurred. Origins The Allies had won the previous war and suitingly, they set about "declawing" the Russian bear. They forced it to disarm, removing its MiGs and missile submarines, and installed a puppet dictator, Premier Romanov. Although an aristocrat and a member of the Communist party, Romanov was an outward advocate of peace. He did what the Allies wanted him to do: turn the Soviet Union into a benevolent force. It was benevolent, for a time, establishing relationships with other socialist countries, thus forming the World Socialist Alliance and giving humanitarian aid. But despite this seemingly benign foreign policy, secretly, Romanov seethed with anger and bitterness. He thought of his predecessor Stalin and how the Allies destroyed his beloved Motherland. As such, Romanov made the decision to rebuild the Soviet Union as a military power. Unable to build MiGs, he researched Kirov airships and developed the Apocalypse tank from the GWWII era Mammoth tank. He also found other 'resources', such as Yuri, a powerful psychic. He also found General Vladimir, an excellent tactician. Lastly, he had an anonymous and brilliant young commander who would strike a string of victories against the Allies. Then, he made his move. Premier Romanov built up the "World Socialist Alliance", outwardly a loose alliance meant to distribute peaceful economic aid to other socialist nations. Iraq, Libya and Cuba joined with Russia in the new alliance. Ultimately, socialist Mexico joined the WSA: the Soviet Union then used a local revolution in Mexico as an excuse to move Soviet military forces to Mexico without arising any suspicions. In reality, the Soviets had moved a massive portion of their land army to Mexico, and was amassing amphibious assault fleets from the Soviet fleets in both the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans. The Invasion Begins Until one day, President Michael Dugan got a phone call from General Carville. Dugan received the news of a full Soviet invasion. Both coasts were under threat from Soviet Kirov airships, and Soviet naval forces were staging amphibious landings along the northeast coast. In a masterfully coordinated attack, Soviet troops that had been deployed in Mexico were racing across the Texas border as well. Along at least the eastern and western fronts, Soviet planes deployed huge numbers of paratroopers to sow confusion and weaken resistance. In the face of such massive Soviet power and realising that a swift victory was the only way to prevent a massive war on American soil, President Dugan ordered an American nuclear response. However, he did not realise that the United States' military nuclear command channels had been compromised, allowing Yuri to transmit a signal that mind-controlled its listeners. The mind-controlled nuke silo crews launched their nuclear missiles while the silo doors were still closed, making them harmlessly, for the Soviets at least, explode underground. With its nuclear arsenal disabled, the US had to bear the full weight of the invasion. During the early phases, Soviet forces benefited from both superior forces and the element of surprise. Almost before the U.S. realised what had happened, Soviet forces had already captured the Pentagon and driven the U.S. out of an important naval base in Florida. Meanwhile, Soviet naval and aerial forces overran San Francisco and soon after that, the whole of the West Coast fell with it. The Soviets then tried to capture New York, but although they were successful in destroying the Statue of Liberty, they were unsuccessful in capturing the city itself. Agent Tanya was present in New York and destroyed the poorly defended Soviet base which had been hastily assembled. The capture of New York would have to wait until later. America Stands Alone The Soviet Army's ground forces poured into the United States from Mexico, while naval and air forces attacked from the west and east, conducting a major amphibious landing in the Northeast which quickly overran the region. The scheme of Mutually Assured Destruction broke down: the United States' nuclear arsenal had been destroyed harmlessly in their silos, but the Soviets were unwilling to use full-scale strategic nuclear weapons against American forces, as they wanted to conquer the USA, not destroy it outright. Tactical nukes were used only sparingly by the Soviets during the war. However, to 'conquer' the stubborn American people, Soviet forces also began deploying "Psychic Beacons", developed by Yuri. Using the mind-control powers of Yuri's Psychic Corps, the Soviets converted American civilians in conquered territory to totally loyal slaves to the Soviet regime, thus stamping out most resistance before it started. Psychic beacons were also used to enable the rapid fall of New York City and Washington, D.C. President Dugan and the Pentagon's military command staff were briefly mind-controlled before being rescued and evacuated from Washington, D.C. before the city totally fell to the Soviets. American government and military command relocated to Canada and struggled in a rapidly losing fight. The main thrust of the Soviet invasion spread from the Southwest across the Great Plains to the Mississippi, covering over a quarter of the country, while the amphibious Soviet salient in the Northeast spread in all directions. From Illinois, the Soviets mounted a drive on Chicago, an offensive which would cut the remaining free parts of the USA (in the Northwest and Eastern Seaboard) in two. The United States military staged an amphibious attack from across the Great Lakes to retake Chicago soon after the Soviets advanced into the city, where they discovered that the Soviets had installed a "Psychic Amplifier". If activated, it would mind-control the whole of North America. Fortunately, the Americans were successful in destroying the Amplifier and repulsed the Soviet advance into the city. However, the enraged Soviet General Vladimir ordered a nuclear bomb dropped on Chicago, destroying the entire American relief army as well as a large portion of the remaining Soviet troops in the city. This was the only time in the war that a full-scale nuclear weapon was used, in order to destroy a major US city. With Chicago in nuclear ruins, a major remaining American army destroyed, and the nation cut in two, the United States' situation was dire. link title European Involvement, the Tide Turns However, the Soviets seemed to have bitten off more than they could chew. European countries such as the United Kingdom, France, and Germany had up until this point been unwilling to enter the war, because they were afraid that, in response, the Soviet Union would attack them with nuclear ICBMs. However, the nuclear bombing of Chicago frightened the European leaders, and they afterwards became receptive to American requests for aid. The European nations would join the war, contributing troops and funds, if a U.S. commando mission led by agent Tanya Adams succeeded to destroy the ICBM silos located along the Polish border. In one of the most important missions of the war, Tanya was successful in slipping her team past the border and destroying the missiles. The Soviets hid their remaining missiles deep inside Russia for safety, even though this meant that they were out of range of any European targets and strategically worthless after this point. The European entry into the war divided the Red Army between the North American and European fronts, taking pressure off of the USA. Perhaps more importantly, Professor Albert Einstein, working in his lab in the Black Forest of Germany, was able to develop new technologies to share with the Americans, such as Prism Tower technology to counter the threat of Soviet Tesla Coils. Using these new assets, American forces staged a large attack on Washington, D.C. and in the ensuing battle the capital was liberated. The tide slowly started turning against the Soviets. During this time, the Republic of Korea joined the Allies in fighting the Soviets and attacked the Soviet's primary Pacific port, Vladivostok, but were repulsed. Despite this failure, the Soviets in turn were forced to tighten security on their Pacific coastline, providing more relief for both the USA and Europe. The Soviet Fleet then attacked Oahu, hoping to annihilate the U.S. Pacific Fleet at Pearl Harbor and capture the Hawaiian Islands in order to stage further attacks on the American West Coast. While the Soviets were able to capture Kauai and Niihau, wiping out the American presence on both islands, they failed to capture Oahu and were eventually repulsed. With battle lines fluctuating, the Soviets mounted a counterattack against St. Louis, Missouri, using another Psychic Beacon to take control of the city. However, Tanya's commando team infiltrated the city and destroyed the Psychic Beacon located in the bombed out Busch Memorial Stadium. Conventional forces were then free to enter the city without fear of mind-control. By this point, the Allied army had adapted Einstein's Prism Tower technology into mobile Prism tanks. They served as a highly effective artillery unit, whose long range and heavy firepower proved devastating against enemy base defences. St. Louis was liberated, and the Soviets were again forced into retreat. With the capture of a West Coast base, the Soviets also captured a Prism Tower. Subsequently, they tried to reverse-engineer the technology at a lab in Mexico's Yucatan peninsula, hidden in the ancient Mayan ruins of Tulum. However, an assault by crack American Navy SEALs was able to wipe out the lab. The Soviets had been completely removed from the Northeast, and were rapidly being pushed out of the few areas of California they still controlled. Counting Up, Counting Down By this point in the war, the continental United States had been liberated and U.S. forces were pushing into Soviet-occupied Mexico, but internationally the World Socialist Alliance still held a strong hand. Using their Iraqi and Libyan allies, the Soviets confused the Allies by not making a direct march westwards across Europe to Paris as they had done in the last war, but instead attacked through Italy and southern France by way of Libya, and soon Paris was besieged. Soviet Tesla troops rigged the Eiffel Tower into a gigantic Tesla coil, foiling Allied counterattacks. The global conflict spread to almost every nation on Earth. Satellite countries in South America, Africa, and Asia switched between Allied and Soviet control repeatedly. However, these were mostly sideshows and did not have a notable impact on the overall course of the war. During this time, the Soviets started using suicide bombers in a campaign of assassination to take out top Allied generals. One of these attacks claimed the life of General Carville, the supreme U.S. commander. Meanwhile, the Soviets realised that Einstein was responsible for many of the new technologies the Allies were using to counter the advanced tech the Soviets had ready at the beginning of the war. Furthermore, the also learned that he was working on a new Chronosphere that would most certainly prove a grave threat to them. As a result, the Soviets mounted a massive drive from the Polish border westwards, capturing much of southern Germany, as they moved on to the Black Forest in the southwest corner of the country (however, Berlin remained under Allied control). In a massive battle, the Soviets attacked Einstein's lab in a three-pronged attack using their new Apocalypse tanks, the ultimate land weapons. However, the Allies were able to stem the tide of the Soviet advance, thanks in no small part to Einstein's new Mirage tanks, which were were capable of disguising themselves as trees for surprise attacks. After a grueling battle that claimed the lives of many German soldiers, the Soviets were repulsed and Einstein's lab was secured. Chrono invasion and victory Apocalypse tanks, moments before being obliterated by a Harrier airstrike.]] Realising that it would take many years and cost many lives to defeat the Soviets using conventional weapons, the Allies developed the plan to use Einstein's new Chronosphere to teleport an invasion force into Moscow, the capital of the Soviet Union. Unfortunately, Einstein determined that in order to do this, the Chronosphere would have to be constructed at the perfect place within Earth's magnetosphere, and this site turned out to be an island in the Florida Keys, "only a few short kilometers from Soviet Cuba". However, Cuba was the home of several nuclear silos, forming a grave threat to Chronosphere deployment. The Allies staved off wave after wave of Soviet attacks, and mounted multiple air and amphibious assaults on Cuba in order to destroy three nuclear missiles which were about to be fired against the Chronosphere. The Allied attack on Cuba succeeded and the Soviets watched helplessly as the Allies activated the Chronosphere. With the Chronosphere completed, every able bodied unit was rushed through the Chronosphere for a full-scale chrono invasion of Moscow. With the element of surprise and most of the Soviet army out in the field, the Allies were able to push through the city in a fierce urban combat battle. Teams of Allied vehicles, an MCV, as well as other forces were teleported in. Suddenly, Soviet forces found themselves fighting a battle within Moscow itself. Although surprised and lacking their brilliant commander, they still had an operational nuclear missile silo as well as the secretly rebuilt Iron Curtain device, both of which would prove extremely useful. However, the Allies countered these threats with a Weather Control Device and the Chronosphere. The Allies eventually overran the city defences and eradicated the Soviet superweapons. After eliminating Romanov's elite Black Guard, which included some of the finest Apocalypse tanks in the Soviet Union, Agent Tanya was brought in and her team stormed the Kremlin. She eliminated Romanov's guards, and eventually found the great man himself - down to his boxers. Romanov was then brought to the Parliament Building in Great Britain and was forced to sign a treaty proclaiming that the Allies were victorious and that the Soviet Union would stand down. After the treaty was signed, he was locked away in the Tower of London. However, Yuri was nowhere to be found, leading to the Psychic Dominator Disaster, which was ultimately averted by a time-traveling Allied strike team. The Soviet Union was once again left broken and defeated at the end of the war. Desperate, the Soviets turned to their own preliminary time-travel research, in an effort to alter the events of history - by eliminating Einstein from the timeline - to result in Soviet victory. However, the end result backfired, resulting in an altered timeline in which the "Empire of the Rising Sun" in Japan rose to world superpower status... Major Events Allied Missions Defense of New York: AKA Lone Guardian, in which Tanya tried to save the Statue of Liberty - but failed, thus forcing her and Fort Bradley to take out the Soviet outpost. Liberation of Colorado Air force Academy: AKA Eagle Dawn, that is when Tanya liberated the Harriers from Soviet control. First Battle of Washington DC: AKA Hail to the Chief, the President was brainwashed - until the Psychic Beacon was destroyed! Battle of Chicago: AKA Last Chance, where the allied forces destroyed a device that can mind control the entire continent if activated. Mission to Germany: AKA Dark Night, when Tanya and the spies accomplished means to stop the USSR from nuking the European nations, namely destroying the facilities. Second Battle of Washington DC: AKA Liberty, in which Carville needs his office in Washington DC back. Defense of Hawaii: AKA Deep Sea, when the Aircraft Carrier and Aegis were introduced. Battle of ST Louis: AKA Free Gateway, Prism Tanks were introduced to take back St Louis. Raid on Tulum: AKA Sun Temple, where the SeALs had to stop the Soviets from using their Prism Weapons. Battle of Black Forest: also called Mirage the commander faces off against the most dangerous USSR Tank the Apocalypse by using ambushing with the Mirage Tanks. Battle of Florida: Also called Fallout the Dolphin and Chronosphere was introduced to stop 3 humongous nukes. Assault on Moscow: AKA Chrono Storm - the final battle of GWWIII. The Allies used the Chronosphere to invade and destroy the Black Guard. Soviet Missions Destruction of the Pentagon: Also Called Red Dawn the USSR destroyed the Pentagon with standard infantry and Rhinos First Battle of Florida: Also called Hostile Shore the Typhoons sink alot of destoryers. Brainwashing in New York: Also called Big Apple a Psychic Beacon brainwashed Big Apple. Defense of Vladivostok: Also called Home Front Korea fails to defeat the commander there. Raid on Paris: Also called City of Lights the USSR turned a tower in paris into a super mega Tesla Coil. Invasion of Pearl Harbor: also called Sub-Dive the Korean fleet was sunken there along with the allied navy. Defense of Ural Mountains: also called Chrono Defense the USSR Commanders had to use the Apocalypse Tanks to defend a lab against the most strongest and pure anti structure unit the Prism Tank. Second Battle of Washington DC: Also called Desecration the White House had to be captured to arrest Vladamir. Mission to Texas: Also called The Fox and the Hound the President in Texas had to be captured with Mind control. Battle of the US Virgin Islands: Also called Weathered alliance the Weather Storm Device had to be destroyed due to lightning. Red Revolution: Yuri had to be killed in his HQ the Kremlin because he killed Alex and made Soviet fight against Soviet. Battle of Alaska: Also called Polar Storm the Chronosphere had to be destroyed before the Allies overwhelm Moscow. Endings If the Soviets win they take over earth. If the Allies win they arrest a Premier in his underwear and Tanya and Eva went out on vacation. Category:RA2:Wars